


Confab

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: The decision is made- he has to confront his past to be able to live his future. Sounds easy, right? Another vision threatens everything he loves and the only way to stop it is let his own evil free.To say the least Mox is having a hard time back in Vegas and its about to get worse.





	Confab

**Author's Note:**

> So one more mystery solved! Only a few more to go- then maybe Mox and Liana can have a happy ever after?
> 
> Anyways always find me on Twitter and Tumblr as aMoxgirl

**Confab**

_Noun: an informal private conversation or discussion._

It was the next day that Mox dragged her back to the administration building and requested a temporary family housing unit, also to her utter surprise he added her formally to all his legal documentation. When she asked him about it he gave her a hard look that told her she should already know the answer.

After their talk last night, they had went and check into the hotel she had stayed at before, nothing fancy but clean and well-kept place. Mox had held her all night long but he didn’t attempt to make love to her again which hurt just a bit, but she suppose she understood. They had returned to the diner for breakfast when Mox quietly said, “I thought I had put the thing between me and Renee to rest, I wrote her a letter while I was still in the City but after what you said last night maybe there is something more I need to do with it.”

It broke her heart to see him so disjointed and sad, but he wasn’t done “Roman was on shore-leave back in February, back when things were still a mess between us and so he came here… came to Renee, he was only trying to figure out the new me as it were- but he said at the end of their talk she asked him to bring me home… back home to her, that she still loves me!” Her breath caught in her throat and even though she felt his life force inside of her, felt his son growing within her she whispered, “then go Mox- and see what you left undone or unsaid cause something is eating away at you!” They finished their breakfast in silence.

Now back at the administration building and the day half gone Liana felt exhausted, physical and mental but there was something nagging at her senses and it was coming from Mox. Almost like an itch you can’t scratch- and it tickled her magic in a harsher way then he had ever touched her before. Smiling a little as they stepped out of Mox’s rental car and up to a bungalow style house she was pleased when Mox nodded his head and gave her a small smile.

They no sooner had opened the door when Mox’s cell phone rang, she watched as he shifted and answered the call- it took only a minute before he was barking out, “damn it woman are you going to stop yelling at me long enough for me to get a word in edge wise?” all said with a smile on his face. Placing a hand on his arm she was worried that it was bad news but when he added, “Britt calm down. Yes, once we settle in, Liana and I will be more than happy stop in.” Removing her hand, she let him hash out his phone call while she explored, she found the master bedroom- small but the bed within was at least a queen size and would be more comfortable for her and Mox.

Suddenly there were hands at her waist then without warning those hands were tugging her backwards and she smiled as she leaned into the hard chest behind her. “I am so sorry babe,” then a small gentle kiss behind her ear, followed by a hand that cupped her breasts. Smiling as she turned in his arms and simply looped her arms around his neck and breathed in his hard-male scent.

His arms was around her waist in an instant and she let the tears fall when his magic bathed her in his love.

* * *

It was late when they got in, and for a second Seth had to blink back the brightness of the Las Vegas lights. Roman was driving to the hotel, Katelyn was in the front passenger seat and they were having a low-keyed conversation. Larkin had laid her head down on his shoulder and was sleepy watching YouTube videos on ‘cute’ cats/kittens and once in a while asked what he thought of something in the videos.

His mind was more on the passing lights outside the car when Roman turned left and passed an odd-looking building on Seth’s side of the street. Suddenly he found himself whispering, “Lark baby, ever thought about getting married?” The question straight up out of the blue had her pausing for a moment then she humped at him and whispered back, “once- Xavier mentioned us getting married about two years ago, back when I didn’t know any better?” Her words had him pausing, “any better?” She gave him an odd look and pointy stated, “you’re a former black hat Seth- what kind of marriage would that have been?” Her words stung but in the end they were nothing but the truth.

Instead he simply asked, “and now?” Here she twisted in her seat to look at him and gave him a hard stare and demanded, “what are you asking Seth Rollins?” With his heart hammering like a jackhammer he asked, “that was my stupid way of asking you to marry me Larkin!” He watched as she pulled away and stared deep into his eyes and after a minute he knew he had fucked up. Had read to much into whatever type of relationship they had, even perhaps fucked it up to point where she would end it completely?

He watched as she swallowed hard then turned around to face forward and lean up into the front seats to Roman and Katelyn and suddenly Roman was booming, “what the hell did we miss back there Uce?” Glancing out the window again Seth felt his heart drop and muttered a quick, “nothing Roman!” He felt Larkin lean back into her seat but couldn’t bring himself to look at her, didn’t want to see the rejection for what it was.

About five minutes later Roman made a left-hand turn and parked the car, he unbuckled his seat belt and turned, “you two sure about this?” Blinking in confusion Seth glanced at his brother then Larkin was cupping his face into her hands and kissing him, once she pulled back she whispered, “marry me Seth Rollins- Right here… Right now!” Freezing for a moment he stuttered, “right here?” Larkin was still smiling and added, “baby we are in Vegas there are wedding chapels all over the place!” The joy that pounded in his heart exploded in one deep kiss that had Larkin moaning out loud then he happily replied, “yes Larkin!”

They both could only laugh at each other’s happiness.

* * *

And hour later he and Larkin stepped out of the ‘Amazing Grace’ wedding chapel as husband and wife. Roman and Katelyn had acted as their witnesses and once outside Roman made the comment, “it happened again!” both Larkin and Katelyn gave him an odd look, but Seth knew what his brother had meant. “Fuck me stupid,” Larkin wrapped herself around his arm and silently questioned him with her beautiful blue eyes, “I missed Roman and Jess’s wedding cause of a cyber-attack at Fort Simmons, Roman in turned missed Dean’s wedding to Renee cause his grandmother passed away- see the tend happening here..” Even as he spoke there was a smile on his lips, but Larkin blushed and gently amended, “I guess we could have waited until morning!”

Laughing hard he swept his newly minted wife up into his arms and kissed her hard and when he pulled back he noticed her eyes were cloudy and hazed- but not with desire, “Lark?” Her smile was gone, and her hands gripped his shoulders- tears fell down her cheeks, “my God Seth we can’t let him touch her- if he gets her the baby won’t make!” Roman is at their side in an instant asking, “who babygirl… Corbin?” Larkin shakes her head and chokes out, “I don’t know who he is Rome but if he gets Liana the baby is gone and so is she! The man is the embodiment of evil- and something tells me Liana is going to walk right to him!” When she is done speaking she doubles over in pain and whispers, “Jon ain’t enough to save her- cause he is hiding something…. and its going to kill the baby and Liana!”

Rage builds up in him, the thought of Dean losing everything again tears at his soul but as he picked up his crying wife and safely tucks her into the back seat of the SUV he fish’s his cell phone out of his pocket and dials. It takes Dean till the forth ring to pick up, his voice drugged with sleep but even in his rage Seth hears a touch of something else in his voice. “Larkin had another vision.” There is a wrestling of sheets and he can hear a kiss on bare skin and Dean murmuring to Liana that it was just Seth checking in, ten footsteps later Dean is demanding, “and?” there is hard cold edge to that single word and Seth snarls. “Something evil wants Liana- and if you somehow fuck this up she is going to walk right into it and that’s the end of her and the baby!”

There is a moment then Dean is snapping coldly, and Seth is reminded of the man he and Roman met in the desert pretending to be their brother. “There ain’t too many people she trust- besides us Seth and unless one of our lives were at stake she wouldn’t go willingly.” Dean had him there, but something busted its way through, “cause we are now family- and Liana would do anything for family! Fuck Dean you need to talk to Juice!” Suddenly Roman is there and demanding, “wait a fucking minute- aint there another brother or sister in play?” Snapping his head to Roman he barks out, “the fuck?” But Roman is continuing, “remember what Punk said Dean that the Dios Malvado tired twice before he committed to his sister!” There is a silence and Seth is looking at Roman and asking in confusion, “who the fuck is Punk and what is a Dios Malvado?” Roman in return blinks at him and mutters, ‘remind me to read you in later.’ But Katelyn is asking, “why is Liana so important? I mean I must admit she is beyond powerful but the only one that can benefit from it now is Jon- they are committed to one…” she stops and looks away and before Roman or he can ask Dean is finishing her sentence, “the only way to break our commitment to one another is one of us to forsake the other!” His voice is hard as steal and at the sound of it Larkin slides out of the backseat and whimpers out, “there it is! I don’t know what’s different about you right now Jon, but this difference is the only thing that can save them!”

It’s Roman that states, “babygirl that’s not Dean!” Seth freezes and his heart wants to scream in denial. Larkin is giving Roman a hard-confused look, but Katelyn is nodding, and Seth knows that whatever evil that the City gave his brother is in command. “Seth I want everything on Corbin’s father and Melissa Gilbert- there has be something we are fucking missing here.” Roman is shifting, “your title and power is meaningless here…” There is a harsh bark of laughter, “you misunderstanding me Roman- I tend to fight this battle on equal footing, I just want to know the players that are state side before I go back into that hellhole!” there is a stillness that settles over them all and before long he ends the call.

Turning on Roman he grinds out, “you have a lot to read me in on big brother!” Roman has the nerve to blush and holds up his hands and reminds Seth, “I will Sethie, but tonight is your wedding night don’t you want to spend it with your new wife?”

Seth can only throw Roman a dirty look and mutter, “that’s a low ass blow Uce!” Roman gives him a sad but friendly smile and states, “true baby brother but its all I got right now!”

They are all exhausted when they finally get to the hotel but once he and Larkin share a hot shower they find a little extra energy for one another!

* * *

It’s the next day, all the women are out shopping for the temporary home for him and Liana… When his brothers had finally showed up that morning and Seth and Larkin had shared their news with them, he sees Liana freeze and shoot him a glance. That look told him that in time she too would want what Larkin now had- he just didn’t know if he could do another marriage? Shame quickly floods him after that thought cause he knew, for Liana he would do anything.

_She is not like **her**…._

The hard-little voice down deep inside bubbles up- begs him stop caging his truest and deepest desires. After Seth had called last night and Larkin had picked up the change in him and more or less told him, that the Profeta would be needed again that part of his soul resurfaced hard and faster than he had hoped. Now the demon that was known as Profeta Ambrose watched just under the surface instead being buried deep down in his soul. Deciding not to dwell on it and while the women while out he stepped to Seth and said, “I need to make a phone call,” the implication was clear.

It took Seth less than ten minutes to get the number and once Jon had it he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, barely aware that his brothers sat around him- waiting and watching. Going deep he found that place within his soul that was filled with pain, magic, and rage- felt his ink stir and felt Liana’s magic try to smooth. Gently but firmly he guided her magic back safely to her, reassuring her that he was fine and that tapping into this part of his magic was needed. Once her magic was safe the hard harshness of his magic came bubbling up and he opened his eyes and dialed the number Seth had gave him.

The other man answered on the third ring, his voice was light, and it was clear that he was expecting someone else, “llegas tarde.” Smirking Jon simply fired back, “my apologizes nino … I am a busy man,” there is a moment when there is nothing, but silence and the other man cuts in, “is she hurt?” the concern is real and it takes the edge off of the madness that threatens him and so he attempts to be kinder, “you doubt my power to,” here Liana’s brother cuts him off, “when it comes to those two I doubt everything you motherfucker…. But hear me if you hurt her…. Or get her hurt..” Magic snapping in annoyance Jon let his anger free, “your what nino? You’re a broken man that is been pieced back together by his sister- that tells me your magic comes from her!” Snarling Juice snaps back, “shows what you know Profeta Ambrose cause I am telling you right now- I might not be able to match you in magic but I know how to make you fall!”

The threat is empty, and Jon knows it but still he asks, “oh is that right?” but before he can continue Seth is murmuring at him, ‘this isn’t getting us anywhere’ and his brother is right. “Juice I will say this once- you harm what is mine and you’re a dead a man- but if you care for your sister like it sounds like you do you will help me now.” A pause then, “you need something from me?” Magic swirled his ink showing his own restlessness, “there is another besides you that Taker created before Liana…” There is sucked in breath and Juice is snarling, “you’re a fucking idiot Ambrose…” His magic crackles around him causing Seth to jump and Roman to sigh but Juice isn’t done, “you don’t let that fucking idiot anywhere near her.”

Magic popping as Jon let out his anger, “who is he? And how is Bray connected?” Juice laughs madly and stating again that Jon was indeed an idiot, “He was always trying to suck up to our father- trying to earn ‘daddy’s’ approval, hell he even tried to kill Liana when she was two!” Growling, “give me his name damnit!” A pause, “surely you have met him before now? Surely the need to kill the sonofabitch has hit you before?” Thinking hard before he answered Jon replied, “Corbin or Wyatt!” Magic rippled when Juice answered, “you should be careful with Wyatt… his is of our blood… his father wasn’t as powerful as ours but somehow he and Abigail gained more power than they should have!” The answer was the only thing that mattered, “Corbin is working with Bray in hopes of turning on him at the last second… Corbin thinks he can become Dios Malvado if he commits to Liana!”

Seth is looking at him wide eyed and Roman is cussing but Juice is talking again, “something tells me there already is a new Dios Malvado and they just don’t know it yet!” Jon feels his magic whip and moan in pleasure at the assumption cause he knows that with Liana he could be the one with all the power within the City, his heart however rebels at the thought- reminds him that all he wants is her… not the power. “I don’t care for the title nino… all I want is my woman and my…” stopping he wont give out free information- not even to Liana’s brother.

After a few more minutes he disconnects the call and tries to bury his magic again but its too hard- too powerful so he slowly makes his way to the back yard and makes one more phone call, she answers one the first ring- “hello?” Deep breath then, “hello Renee….”

* * *

Liana wasn’t sure what was going on, between the looks Larkin was giving her and the pull of Mox’s magic her whole body was tight across her body- her stomach was rolling, and she was starting to get a headache. Luckily for her she wasn’t the only pregnant woman in their group so when Katelyn called a break half way into their shopping trip Liana was thankful.

They eat lunch at the food court and Liana chats with Katelyn and Larkin but she finds herself watching everything around her, that’s how she notices him. He is leaning against one of the shop windows and has no fear in making eye contact, suddenly she is scared and mad all at once not just because he is there, watching her but cause everything else that is going on in her life.

Sighing she doesn’t realized she has let her magic snap out just a little until Larkin is asking, “Liana are you ok?” Glancing at her friends she realizes that maybe they can help, “not really Lark- everything is happening so fast, the baby and all but there is something more going on here with Mox being back in Vegas and I don’t know how to help him. Plus…” jerking her head in the direction of her stalker, “there is that guy that wont leave me the hell alone!” Katelyn who is sitting across the table from her and Larkin swings around to glare at Baron Corbin for a second before asking, “who is he?” Murmuring as she popped a french fry into her mouth she answered sadly, “Baron Corbin.”

Larkin shifts and takes a drink of her water and pauses when the light hits her wedding ring, smiling she hums in pure happiness and tries to ignore the feeling of impending doom she feels so she tries to go back a topic, “something is wrong with Jon?” Liana turns to her a bit, “not wrong per say but Vegas doesn’t hold any good memories for him anymore- and when he found out I met Renee on my last visit here something snap for him.” Katelyn scooped by some of her ice cream and rolled her eyes in bliss at the bite, “maybe he wanted to be there when that happened? I mean Roman was a little nervous about me meeting his ex-wife at the hospital, afterwards I can see why- she was pretty hateful and spiteful. She was going on it didn’t take him long to replace her and everything.” Here Liana thought about it, “maybe but Mox did say Roman came out to visit Renee back in the beginning of the year and she asked him to bring Mox back to her- maybe she still in love with Mox.” The fear must have shown cause Larkin is bumping her shoulder into hers and waving a french fry around, “no worries babe- everyone can see that Jon is mad about you… any doubts just feel his magic!” Smiling and deciding to do just that Liana gasped at the feel of Mox’s magic. His magic caresses hers back in a mere second after she reached out but the hard steel feel of it was so different, the burn was unlike before. There was pain and ice-cold fury spread out all over the place but when his magic came back to her- it was searching…. Seeking for something. Wanting… Needing almost!

When she added more love to her magic she felt his magic stutter and quiver then almost hungry demand another ‘taste’ of her love. Muttering she told her friends, “something is wrong.” Grabbing her phone out of her purse she first tried Mox and when she got no answer she tried Seth, he answered on the first ring. “Hey babygirl, everything alright?” smiling a little she wanted to ask if it was ok for him to still call her that now that he was married but pushed that thought away, “Sethie… Mox…” Seth sighed, “I thought my wife was the precog of the group?” Not giving her a chance to say anything he added, “he stepped out for a minute Montana… He needed….” Something told her Seth was only telling her part of the truth but when he asked again if everything was alright she raised her eyes up again to met Corbin’s and for the first time she lied, “everything is perfectly fine on our end!” and she rung up.

Larkin blinked at her surprised, “you just lied to my husband Liana!” Snapping back, she shot back, “he was treating like a kid Lark- I know I am the youngest here and I don’t always act my age, but I am an adult! I would like to be treated like such!” Both her friends just looked at her with wide eyes and it was Katelyn, “finally!”

* * *

It was odd being back in his old house- almost like taking a step back in time. There were new pictures that littered the walls- baby pictures and other family pictures that weren’t so new to him. But it was the wedding picture that sat on the TV stand that made him pause- he remember that day so clearly, until recent it had been the happiest day of his life.

Foot steps behind him had him turning, Renee entered from the kitchen with two bottles of water. Taking one from her out stretched hand he moves to sit on the couch as she did the same. Smiling a little as his saw a child’s toy in between them, Renee blushed and hastily said, “sorry David is learning that once he is done with his toys they need to go back where they belong.” Uncapping the water and taking a drink Jon could only nod, “he is what… almost three now?” Renee beamed proudly, “yes, his brother, Samuel is just a few months old now.” The smiles fades a little once she realizes what she just said and Jon can see it, “I hear its pretty rough the first time around? All the late nights and everything!” She smiles again, “it is but it’s well worth it!”

Letting a smile out Jon takes another sip of his water, “I can’t wait to experience it myself!” The surprise in her eyes makes the rage bubble up and he has to slow himself down, “you and Montana talking about children already?” There is a pain in her voice and Jon cant bring himself to care, “there wasn’t much to talk about after the fact…. Still, before - now or in a year from now, she is all that matters to me!” Tears fall from dark brown eyes and she silent holding her breath. “how did I mess up Dean? I mean I know I didn’t handle you coming back good but….” Jon finds it in himself to give her some pity. “Your Dean never came back Renee- the torture I suffered in the City changed me, I was still trying to push back my magic when they sent me home to you. In the City I have another name- another title and I couldn’t shelf that quick enough to be your ‘Dean’ again.” Taking another drink, he saw she was trying to understand.

“In the City- I am Ambrose a man that was captured, taught, then became one of the natives- my magic can be cold and hard and above all else deadly Renee. When I came home even though I was trying to shelf that part of me I wanted you to see me as him but still your Dean at the same time, I know that doesn’t make any sense but…” She shaking her head at the last part, “I began to study magic after you left- I wanted to understand who…. Who you had become I guess but back then I was stupid Dean, I think I ‘felt’ a difference in you- saw it when you would lite up a cigarette or when I would see your tattoos and I will admit it scared me? The thought of what you must have went through, the horror you must have seen crushed me cause I knew down deep that those horrors would have killed my fun-loving goofy Dean.” Nodding at her words, Jon knew that this was only part of what needed to happen today.

“That night… I mean when I came to you,” cocking his head to the side he watches in fascination as she gulps down a drink of water and licks her lips, knowing before that would have been a turn on for him- but now… it did nothing. “I wanted you that night, so badly- I missed you… missed the way we use to make love to each other, sometimes at night when it rains I close my eyes and I can still feel you, “ Reaching out once he notices her hands were shaking and is surprised when she doesn’t pull away, “you used your magic that night, didn’t you?” The question is soft and almost choked out, “yes- I can use my magic to heighten the desire- the passion,” the tears finally fall and she smiles sadly, “took me a while to find that out but at the time I thought- well at the time it seemed like you were having trouble telling the difference between pleasure and pain and I thought..” her guilt stops any more words, “Renee I know how to give pleasure to point it does turn into pain but I would never do so against a innocent woman! That part of me didn’t change darlin,”

At the endearment she lets the water bottle fall from her hands and flings herself at him and sobs uncontrollably. He either holds her or push’s her away cause in the end she needs this just as badly as he does. After a minute she sit back up, blindly patting around for the water bottle as she tries to dry her face with the back of her hand, “good thing I didn’t wear any make up today,” the light joking words are meant to distract him, but he can see the hurt in her eyes. Once she finally find the water bottle she sighs and unhappily asks, “if your happy with her then why are you here? Here with me?” Her voice is cracked but hopeful and it angers him, “I realized that it wouldn’t work between you and me when I realized I couldn’t completely shelf the Ambrose part of me- and you didn’t need that part of me not when you had a baby on the way! So, I left, I never dreamed I would find a woman barely grown that would complete me let alone challenge that rage of Ambrose in me. And I swear to all the Gods that Liana stripes me down to the point where sometimes all I have left is that rage.”

Smiling as he picked up the child’s toy he closes his eyes, “but coming back to Vegas meant facing you at some point in time and it meant facing your rejection and that stung. I know she is beyond young- and deserves better than me but she is mine and I wont lose her like I lost you, even if it means she has to see all my ugly parts.” Renee shifts beside him and brokenly asks, “how does this involve me- I am just the ex-wife…. Hell, she even took Sparta from me what else do I have left for you or her to take Dean?” Blinking in surprise he chokes out, “Liana took Sparta from you?” She just gives him a sour look and he laughs, pushing a cold rough dose of love through his magic to the beautiful woman that is his. “I need you to see me Renee…. All parts of me, I think I need that acceptance or at least the acknowledgment!” He watches and waits. She sighs, “I don’t know if I can handle it Dean!”

Closing his eyes, he digs deep into that place where the Profeta lives and lets him raise to the surface for the second time today, “look at me Renee,” she snaps her eyes to his and she is gasping and moving from the couch in a flat second. “This is part of who I am…” he can feel the magic lighting up his eyes- making them an electric blue, “this is my magic Renee, can you… can you feel it?” Her eyes are wide, and she is looking deep into his eyes, “could you have loved me like this?” Her body is shaking, and she doesn’t look away and that pleases him, “could have handled me loving you… making love to you like this?” Her hand go’s to her throat and she weakly admits, “no…I don’t understand this, but you feel…. My God Dean you feel so cold.” Tears fall and he smirks in sad happiness.

“Liana… loves me! Even in my magic…. Even like this she loves me completely, I stand here showing you everything that is me and yet she is the one using her magic to caress me- to love me, I can feel the ghost touch of her hands on me and tonight while my magic is high I will make love to her….” Suddenly Renee is at his chest, her fist between them, “stop it… stop it…. STOP IT! I get it, she is better than me…. But I don’t need to know that tonight she will have you and I will only dream of you. Please stop rubbing it in my face! Your were never this cruel before!” A hand coming up to cup her face he is pleased when she meets his eyes straight on, “tonight it will be my magic that makes love to her- and afterward I will watch her sleep as I feel our son within her, this right here is where we say good bye and move on cause there is no where else for us to go now that you understand who I am now Renee!” He sees the moment she understands why he did this and it has her whispering, “is someone so young really ok with you being like this?” Smiling as his magic hums, “she is young… but she was raised with cruel magic… knows it very well Renee but she also knows me- knows that I am only cruel when I am protecting those that are mine.” She is nodding and he can see her heart in her eyes for a mere second then her phone is ringing.

She steps back to answer it but a second later she is panicking, “Corey slowly down… who took David?” Jon feels her fear and guides her back to the couch, “what do you mean some man… weren’t you watching him? For Gods sakes Corey he is your son…..” She is shaking again as she hangs up and turns wide eyes on him, “someone took my baby Dean.” Magic gone he nods and fish’s out his own phone, “baby I need you and Larkin to meet me at the address I am about to text you.” He smiles at Renee and whispers, “don’t worry Nay we will find your boy…” Renee sobs a little more and whispers, “my Davie has magic Dean will that help? He let a smile form but he only nods.

Fifteen minutes later Liana, Katelyn, and Larkin are standing out in the drive way and Liana sees Renee she pauses then looks at him in question, smiling as he makes his way to the girls and wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply- after the kiss he lays his forehead against her head an murmurs, “I love you baby so damn much it hurts sometimes.” Her arms come around him in an instant and snuggles into him and asks, “you better now Jon?” His heart hammers hard and the Ambrose part of him whispers, “not yet baby but soon.. with your help very soon!”

He feels Renee shift and turns to her, she has a picture of David in her hands. “Hand it to Larkin Renee,” he watches as Larkin takes the picture and her eyes go blank, “who is she Dean?” Renee is biting her lower lip in worry, “Seth’s wife.” Renee is turning to look at him fast, but Larkin is cocking her head in confusion. “I don’t understand this isn’t possible!”

Moving to Larkin’s side he gently brings her into his arms and asks, “what ain’t possibly Lark? What ya see babe?” Her eyes are clearing but there is fear in her eyes, “the man from the food court has him!” Liana is gasping and her magic suddenly rages making her eyes glow a golden brown. Before he can say or do anything Renee is at Liana, “is this your fault? Is my baby in danger because of you?”

His magic is snapping, and Renee is pulling back in surprise but its Liana that stops him, “don’t Mox- she is a mother and is worried! I would be the same way if were our son that was missing!” Her compassion humbles him and reigns in his magic, but he manages to ask, “what man from the food court?” Liana sighs and snarls, “fucking Corbin!” With that his magic is at full rage again, and this time Liana doesn’t stop him!

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Next time: **Mox and Liana search for David and find not all is as it seems to be. Love can make people do stupid things. In their search they come across this house that Liana falling in love with- Mox not so much!

Plus Profeta Ambrose truly meets Liana face to face for the first time...


End file.
